Everything
by GoddessOfOTP
Summary: Once upon a time, the sun rose the same. But everything was not the same...


**Warning: This book is rated M for the following reasons: blood, guts, gore, and overall violence, with mild swearing. Cool? 'Kay!**

Everything - Chapter 1

Once upon a time on a warm, sunny day, the sun rose over the horizon, and the slightest bit of sunlight could be seen over the roof of the Smash Mansion.

What? No... this is not the opening I'm looking for. Today was not a happy day, not at all. And this is not a happy story. What kind of a scary story has a happy opening?

Let's start again: Once upon a time in the world of Super Smash Bros., the sun still rose the same and everything seemed normal. However, nothing was normal oday. In the mansion, the Smashers felt... uneasy. As if there was something missing from their morning routine.

Peach was the first one to notice it. Everyone woke up the same and had breakfast the same, but it was not the same. And Peach knew it. There was something definitely off about all this. Something missing.

SomeONE missing.

Peach let out a sigh. There was someone absent today; she just couldn't put her finger on it. Twirling her long blonde hair didn't help in her memory crisis. How could she forget about a fellow Smasher, who hasn't shown up?

Samus, the bounty hunter, noticed Peach's uneasiness. Sliding into the seat next to her, she said: "Something wrong?"

Samus often surprised Peach in the morning like this, so the princess was used to it. "I... don't really know," answered Peach with a helpless sigh. "Someone's not here."

Samus took a bite of her French toast. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that somebody is not present. One of the other Smashers... I don't know."

Samus turned her head to face Peach. "Maybe you're just paranoid. Anything bothering you lately?"

Peach shook her head. "No. Just this. It's probably because I forgot to put on my morning make-up."

Samus rolled her eyes. "You have MORNING make-up now?" she said in an annoyed tone.

Peach laughed. "I always have!" she answered, standing from her seat. "I'll go put it on. See you later!" She gave Samus a small wave before advancing to her room.

The halls of the Smash Mansion were long and wide, filled with framed snapshots and miniature trophies on stands. The hallways would twist and turn throughout the manor, bringing you places you wouldn't think exist just by looking at the mansion from the exterior view. It was difficult to navigate, but you get used to it. And Peach, having being here since Melee, knew her way around the mansion well.

Eventually, she arrived at the hallway with the Super Mario rooms. Her door was a light pink color and decorated with glitter and just about every shiny thing in existence.

But when she walked to her room, she noticed something off: Mario's room. What she found off about it, was that the door was- only slightly- left ajar.

Master Hand never- and I mean NEVER- let anyone leave their doors open. The Smashers' rooms were filled with necessities from their home dimensions that he did not want seen in anywhere but that room. So, no one was allowed to keep their doors open. Peach expected Mario to know this, considering the fact that he's been here since Smash 64. So why was his door left open today?

Peach stood in front of it. Was something wrong with Mario...?

"No. Stop. There's nothing wrong with Mario. You're just paranoid. Go put on your morning make-up... right now..."

But this didn't help. Something was wrong with Mario, and Peach had to find out what.

But when she swung open the plumber's door, she immediately regretted it.

Mario was left mutilated on the floor of his room, blood and intestines spewing out of his lifeless body, which lay in a pool of blood. His entire body from head to toe had one big scar that widened at his chest.

Peach was petrified. Her hero of most games was disfigured in injury, and all she could do was stand there, and let out a high-pitched scream.

Someplace else in the mansion, Samus knew that something was wrong as soon as she heard the fearful shriek. She snapped to attention almost instantly, followed by her fellow Smashers, but she was the one to run down the hall in search of the source.

She found Peach in front of Mario's room, backing away from the door and pointing as if in blame, trying to say something but tripping over the words.

"Peach!" yelled out Samus. Peach looked at Samus, and then back at the door, still completely petrified. Samus whipped around to face the door, and stepped inside.

She saw exactly what Peach saw before.

Master Hand stood next to her, shocked. Peach fell to her knees in the hallway and starting bawling her eyes out.

Samus blinked twice. "Oh... my..."

Master Hand became angry. "What kind of a sick bastard...?!"

Samus shook her head. "So damned terrible..." Peach's wails were very audibly heard.

And, for the rest of the day, not only Peach was paranoid.

"If Mario died, does that mean I will too?! Lady Palutena! Will I die too?!"

Palutena laughed and bent down to Pit's height. "No, Pit. You're not going to die. It was probably just suicide. You'll be fine."

Pit pouted. "Probably?" he whined.

"Besides," Palutena continued, "I'll protect you." Pit blushed at that part.

Pit and Palutena wanted to get involved in this murder mystery, unlike everyone else, who either didn't know about it or didn't want anything to do with it. The two were waiting outside of Dr. Mario's office, where an observation took place.

"Hmm..." said Dr. Mario from the inside as he looked over Mario's corpse, which was stuffed into a bodybag. Master Hand watched over him, as Samus comforted Peach in the corner of the room. The princess was still bawling her eyes out.

"I'm no detective," said Dr. Mario to Master Hand, "but I think it's a murder. There was no knife on the scene, and the wounds show that the murder weapon was definitely a knife."

"You SHOULD be a detective," said Samus while still consoling Peach.

"Thank you. But anyway, if it WAS a murder, we still don't know who the killer is..."

"Then we find out," said Master Hand. "Come on; let's go back to the room."

Peach didn't want to go back to the room, but she obligated anyway. Palutena and Pit followed as the group meandered through the hallway to Mario's room.

Said room stunk of blood and sadness. Peach's eyes welled with tears as soon as she stepped through the door. This was a murder scene, and the killer was still out there.

Dr. Mario kneeled down to examine the blood on the floor and everyone else wandered around for clues. Peach knew she would burst into tears any moment, so she stepped into the bathroom.

And then she wished she hadn't stepped into the bathroom.

A scream was heard from the bathroom, and Samus immediately recognized it. She flung open the door to see the horrified Peach, pointing to the bathroom mirror.

Written on the mirror in dripping blood were the words, "Watch your back."

At this point, even Samus had to scream.


End file.
